Episode 1105 (14 March 1995)
Synopsis Peggy gives Kathy a makeover, while Phil tests his catering skills. Bianca is feeling decidedly anti-social and Robbie tries to cheer her up by leaving Well'ard with her for company - but will the dog prove a deterrent to an unwelcome caller? Blossom gives Alan a piece of her mind with some strong words of advice which cause him to rethink his plans for the future, and Peggy begins her efforts at transforming Kathy into a new woman. Steve comes in to see Kathy who has had another ear bashing from Ian about taking food from the mouths of her grandchildren, and she's about to tell him the trial is over and its the end. But he gets in first and offers whatever percentage she thinks is fair, and she says 30%. He says OK with little or no argument. She looks surprised, and is in for another earbashing later from Ian. Debbie overheard Arthur and Pauline in the launderette discussing Michelle, and tells Nigel. He goes into the Vic, tells Grant and Steve there's hot gossip, and a wedding is imminent. Go on then says Grant, spill it, Nigel says Michelle is getting married... Grant says who's the lucky man, I'll send his guide dog a biscuit. Nigel says it's Geoff of course. Steve says that's a bit weird isn't it? Grant says that's sick, he's old enough to be her father. Robbie, who leaves Well'ard to guard her, and Sonia who says it could be worse, my father was revolting, at least David is not bad looking. This hits a raw nerve of course and Bianca tells her to leave. Robbie was sent off with the tenner to get a bottle of booze, anything, and he returns with a bottle of gin, which she proceeds to drink. David comes round to say he's sorry and he loves her despite everything, and she's his daughter. She ignores him and refuses to open the door. Peggy and Kathy are getting on a bit better, they go out shopping and quite enjoy themselves. Peggy asks Kathy once or twice what's up with Sharon, but Kathy says she doesn't know and to ask Grant. When Peggy came in the café ready for shopping, Kathy had forgotten about it but didn't want Peggy to know that. So she slipped to the phone and told Phil to get over there right away. When he arrived Peggy said 'you're not going with us!' as Kathy handed him the apron saying we're going shopping! Then Peggy said 'you're not leaving him in charge are you? He can't even boil an egg!' Phil reached in his pocket and gave Kathy some money with a peck on the cheek. He looked very lost! Arthur goes to see Geoff to ensure she'll be well provided for, etc. Geoff says of course, and he has a daughter too, Arthur says well you know how I feel then, if she was going to run off several hundred miles away with someone older than you then? Geoff says yes and looks uncomfortable at that. Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Jackson *Michael French as David Wicks *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *Bill Treacher as Arthur Fowler *David Roper as Geoff Barnes *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Mark Monero as Steve Elliot *Lindsey Coulson as Carol Jackson *Howard Antony as Alan Jackson *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Pam St. Clement as Pat Butcher *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Paul Bradley as Nigel Bates *Sid Owen as Ricky Butcher *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes